Black Panther (film)
Black Panther is an upcoming 2018 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero Black Panther. It is a sequel to Avengers: Age of Ultron and Captain America: Civil War, and will also be the eighteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe while also being the sixth installment of Phase Three. Synopsis After the events of Captain America: Civil War, King T'Challa returns home to the reclusive, technologically advanced African nation of Wakanda to serve as his country's new leader. However, T'Challa soon finds that he is challenged for the throne from factions within his own country. When two foes conspire to destroy Wakanda, the hero known as Black Panther must team up with C.I.A. agent Everett K. Ross and members of the Dora Milaje, Wakandan special forces, to prevent Wakanda from being dragged into a world war.New Black Panther Synopsis Revealed Cast *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Michael B. Jordan as N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger *Winston Duke as M'Baku‘Black Panther’ Taps ‘Person of Interest’ Actor Winston Duke to Play M’Baku (EXCLUSIVE) *Lupita Nyong'o as Nakia *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Florence Kasumba as Ayo *Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue *Forest Whitaker as ZuriFOREST WHITAKER JOINS MARVEL'S 'BLACK PANTHER' *Martin Freeman as Everett Ross *Daniel Kaluuya as W'Kabi *Angela Bassett as RamondaANGELA BASSETT BOARDS MARVEL'S "BLACK PANTHER" *Letitia Wright as ShuriBlack Panther: Letitia Wright Confirmed as Shuri *Sterling K. Brown as N'Jobu *John Kani as T'ChakaMARVEL STUDIOS BEGINS PRODUCTION ON 'BLACK PANTHER' *Atandwa Kani as Young T'Chaka *Phylicia Rashad as to-be-confirmed character *Nabiyah Be as to-be-confirmed characterNabiyah Be on Twitter - June 10, 2017 *Stan Lee as Watcher Informant Appearances Locations *Wakanda **Birnin Zana **Warrior FallsMarvel teases first Black Panther footage *London, England *South Korea *Berkeley, California (flashback)Black Panther to Include T’Challa Attending American School in Flashbacks **Saint Mary’s College High School *South America (mentioned) *India (shown via United Nations map) Events To be added Items *Panther Habit *Vibranium *Wakandan Royal Ring *Heart-Shaped Herb *Kimoyo Beads *Ring Blades *Shuri's Twin Blasters *Ulysses Klaw's Prosthetic Arm Vehicles *Royal Talon Fighter Creatures *Dogs Organizations *Wakandan Royal Family *Dora Milaje *CIA *United Nations *JCTC Mentioned * Production In January 2011, Marvel Studios hired Mark Bailey to pen a Black Panther script. Kevin Feige would produce the film.'Black Panther' Back in Development at Marvel The Black Panther is a fictional character appearing in Marvel comics. He was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. He first appeared in Fantastic Four #52 (July 1966). He is also the first black superhero in mainstream American comics. Feige said that Black Panther is one of the films he is asked the most about.IGN on YouTube: Marvel Head Says Fans Want Black Panther and Captain Marvel Michael Kenneth Williams, who appeared in The Incredible Hulk, has expressed interest in the titular role.BOARDWALK EMPIRE's Michael K. Williams Wants That BLACK PANTHER Role On October 28, 2014, Marvel Studios made a major announcement citing Black Panther as one of several films to be created in Phase Three. On February 9, 2015, Marvel officially announced that it was changing the release date of four of its films, including Black Panther. However, Black Panther was changed again during the announcement of Ant-Man and the Wasp. By July 3, 2015, Marvel had spoken with to be the movie's director, but she declined, citing that her vision and Marvel's were not the same.Ava DuVernay Confirms She Is Not Directing Black Panther By August 13, 2015, expressed interest in directing the film since he passed up on Captain America: The Winter Soldier to do another film."Black Panther News" However, F. Gary Gray was withdrawn from negotiations when he was chosen to direct Universal's Fast & Furious 8. On October 14, 2015, "HeroicHollywood" reported that Marvel Studios desired Ryan Coogler to direct the film. "Comicbookresources.com" repeated the story. By January 5, 2016, Ryan Coogler was chosen to direct the film. On May 12, 2016, was announced to be in talks for a role in the movie.Lupita Nyong'o in Talks to Star in 'Black Panther' (Exclusive) On May 13, 2016, Michael B. Jordan joined the cast. Michael B. Jordan Joins Marvel's 'Black Panther' (Exclusive) On July 23, 2016, at the San Diego Comic Con, it was announced that Danai Gurira had joined the cast and her role, along with Michael B. Jordan and Lupita Nyong'o's, was revealed.BLACK PANTHER Comic Con 2016 - Chadwick Boseman, Lupita Nyong'o, Danai Gurira, Michael B. Jordan On October 8, 2016, Marvel announced that Forest Whitaker, Winston Duke and Daniel Kaluuya joined the cast has Zuri, M'Baku and W'Kabi respectively. Florence Kasumba reprised her role from Captain America: Civil War. The working title of the movie was "Motherland".PRODUCTION WEEKLY – ISSUE 1015 – THURSDAY, OCTOBER 13, 2016 / 114 LISTINGS – 25 PAGES The movie started production in Atlanta on January 15, 2017 and used as its home base.‘Black Panther’ begins filming in Atlanta in January Videos Black Panther Teaser Trailer Music References External Links * * * * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Black Panther (film)